Christmas Eve Shopping
by Little Blue Fairy
Summary: Albus and Scorpius go shopping for Rose's Christmas gift. How do they keep her from discovering what they are up to?


I only own my own creativity...

"So why you do always wait until the very last minute to buy gifts for everyone?" Scorpius Malfoy asked as he walked with Albus Potter down the street. It was Christmas eve and yet again Albus had not bought a single present yet. So he had asked his friend Scorpius to come along with him to help him. He need ed help mainly because the gift he was going to buy Rose happened to be at the store that she was working at right now. She would be working the entire day the store was open so there was no way that he could avoid her being there. It was not that large of a store either.

"Maybe I like the madness." Albus joked. "So what is our story?"

"What story?" Scorpius had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know the story of why we came to the store. If we don't have a story she will definitely ask and when we struggle to come up with an answer she will know why we came." Albus elaborated.

"Can't we just say we came to see her?" Scorpius suggested thinking that Albus was overreacting.

"Why would we come to see her on Christmas Eve at work?" Al asked incredulously.

"Well, she knows that you are shopping today. We could say we were in the area and decide to pop in and say..." Albus interrupted Scorpius.

"Why don't you tell her that you are looking for a gift for your mum? That is believable." Albus told him. Scorpius just smiled. "Besides, you need to distract her so I can get her present without her knowing."

"Why didn't you go on a day she wasn't working?" Scorpius inquired.

"I would have if I had known about it before. Last night we were talking and all she could talk about were this earrings that she decided that she could not live without. She went on for fifteenth minutes about these earrings. I had to talk her out of buying them herself even." Albus growled. Rose could be the easiest person to shop for sometimes. Other times it seemed like there was nothing in the world she could possibly want. Since she and Albus were close he always tried to get something special for her. "Just do whatever you have to to distract her especially when I am buying the earrings." Scorpius nodded in agreement and they both entered the jewelry store. They looked around a bit both they spotted Rose. She was in the middle of helping a customer and so she did not notice them even though they were standing nearby.

"Maybe you should get the earrings now while she is already distracted." Scorpius suggested as he watched Rose. "Though we could actually look for something for my mom. I still need something for her." Albus nodded and they started looking around for something.

"Let's go upstairs maybe there is something up there." Albus said. They went upstairs but Scorpius saw right away there was nothing up here that he would want so the went back down. As they were coming down Scorpius saw Rose spot him. She grinned and waved at her friends. She had just finished with a customer and was filling out some paperwork. Once it was finished she came around the counter and greeted both of them.

"What are you boys doing here?" She asked after hugging Albus. He shot Scorpius a look.

"Oh just looking around. Scorpius thought he might find something for his mom here so we came in." Albus replied easily. He wasn't really sure if Rose would believe it or if she would suspect that he was trying to distract her.

"Is there anything I can help you out with? Rose asked Scorpius but he shook his head.

"I 'll just look around." Albus shook his head at Scorpius. "On second thought maybe you could tell me about this necklace right here," He said pointing to a random one, " maybe you could suggest what to go with it. Or maybe you have a better suggestion perhaps?" Rose smiled and started to tell him all he would ever need to know. Albus might have slipped away then but Rose had linked her arm though his as she was talking. Rose went on to point out something he actually liked and she went in the back to get it for him.

"Okay she is busy so go buy the earrings." Scorpius said nervously.

"No, if I go now it will be oblivious." Albus said and Scorpius sighed knowing this was true. Rose came back with the necklace and gave it to Scorpius to look over.

"Here you go. Lisa can help you out if you have more questions, " She said nodding towards the lady nearby. "I actually have to go to lunch now so I will see you guys tonight. She hugged Albus again started to leave when another customer caught her and asked a question. Her darted around for a moment then she decided she could be a little late and went off to help the customer.

"Alright she is going over there so I will go over here and buy the earrings keep a lookout for her just in case she comes back this way. Albus had just got up to the counter when Rose came back to that side of the store.

"I think we are still safe but she is nearby." Scorpius warned.

"Well, just make sure she doesn't see what I am doing." Albus answered. Scorpius but was still watching Rose. She was showing the customer an item and it seemed like they were going to make it when another customer started talking to her. Scorpius started to panic when the customer pointed to the counter right where Albus was. The customer gave Rose something and Rose started heading his way. His mind started to race as he looked back to see that Albus had just gotten the earrings but they would be easy for Rose to see if she went back there. Scorpius swung back to see her still coming his way and suddenly he thought of a way to distract her. She was already giving him a weird look when he grabbed her and spun he around so her back was to the counter and he could see Albus. Before she could protest he pulled her in close and kissed her. He felt her stiffen but she didn't try to slap him most likely from shock. Albus turned with the bag in his hand and stopped in his tracks when he saw what was going on. Scorpius released Rose.

"Happy Christmas Rose. See you tonight." He managed to get out before he walked out the door. Albus was right behind him trying to hold in his laughter.

"Was that really necessary?" Albus asked?

"She didn't see you buying the earrings." Scorpius said crossly.


End file.
